Treasure every moment
by Jayci Todd
Summary: A cute one-shot. The titans go to the beach and enjoy life! contains minor BBStar and RobRae. Also, never let Starfire choose a bikini for you. You might get a nipple slip.


**HAIII!  
**

 **When the writing is in italic, it means Rob and Rae are talking in their heads! :D  
**

 **Cyborg: 16 years old - Robin: 15 years old practically 16 - Beast boy: 15 years old - Starfire: 15 years old - Raven: 15 years old**

 **A/N: I don't own Teen titans!**

* * *

 **Xx_Treasure every moment_xX**

 _Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take but by the moments that take our breath away..._

* * *

"Dude! Why is it so hot!?" whined the tower's resident changeling.

It was a lovely day, the sun was out, the sky was clear. It would've been a perfect day had it not been so hot. Jump city was currently experiencing it's hottest heat wave, the heat being strong enough to melt an ice cube before it reached your drink. Ahh, but alas, that's why we invented air conditioning! To prevent the suffering of thousands and to let people alike bask in the cool air. At least, that's what the teen titans would be doing if not for the fact a certain dark haired empath had blown it up when Cyborg and Beast Boy asked her to play stankball last week.

"Shut it." grumbled Cyborg. He was currently trying to fix the air con but it was a tedious job. Cyborg had taken off most of his armour, surprising the team that he still had quite a bit of skin despite his robotic appearance, and was balancing precariously on a stool, his tongue sticking out his mouth as he worked. "Quit your whining and come help me fix the air con." he added.

"Bro! It's like 1000 degrees! I can't even play a video game it's so hot!" complained Beast Boy. To prove his point, he tried to get up of the sofa and reach for the game controller but his bare back was stuck to the sofa with sweat. It was at this moment that our beloved red headed alien princess walked out of the kitchen, her head low while her arms were carelessly dragged across the floor. She barley acknowledged the 2 males and plopped onto the sofa, her legs hanging over the back and her head upside down.

"Friends, why must the giant orb of fire in the sky torture us?" asked Starfire, her orange skin damp with sweat. Beast Boy gave a half hearted shrug and simply sunk into the sofa more. Starfire glanced up at Cyborg to see if he had an answer to her question. The man in question didn't seem to notice as he carried on working. Starfire sighed and slid down the sofa a little more. The peace and quiet was suffocating, the heat making it worse. The tension was cut by the familiar swish of the automatic doors.

Raven and Robin walked in, gaining the attention of the other 3 occupants in the room. Raven had a book in one hand and an empty cup in the other. Her nose was once again buried deep in the pages as she walked past them and into the kitchen to add the mug to the dirty dishes pile. Robin had gone shirtless today, showing of his impressive 6 pack, and had finished the look with a pair of grey shorts. He had even gone maskless today it was so hot!

"DUDE! You have eyes!" exclaimed Beast Boy, the heat forgotten for a moment. At this exclamation, Cyborg spun around to catch the rare sight of a maskless Robin, only to lose balance and fall onto the couch, tipping it over.

"AHH!" screamed Beat Boy, Starfire and Cyborg. Once the dust had settled, Robin peered through his arms and saw the sight of Cyborg on top of a bewildered Beast Boy, with Starfire below him.

"I'm not gonna ask." came the monotone voice from Raven, her eyebrow raised. Beast Boy and Starfire peered up to realize that Cyborg had already gotten off of them and that they were wearing very little clothing. Beast Boy scrambled to get of Starfire, his face red. He held out a hand to the smaller Titan, Starfire's face just as red. Yes you heard me right! Beast Boy is in fact taller than Starfire now! The titans had all grown over the years. Cyborg is of course, and always will be, the tallest, Robin came in second, Beast Boy in third, even though he was only a smidget little smaller than Robin, Starfire hadn't grown much and was now ranking second smallest, being about an inch smaller than Beast Boy, and finally, Raven had grown a little bit and was now labelled shortest original titan, not a thing to be proud of really. More noticeable changes were that Beast Boy had gotten some muscle but still stayed on the lean side and that Raven's hair had grown longer, the locks now cascading past her shoulders. The girls had filled out nicely aswell, much to the dismay of over protective big brother Cy. Oh wait, the story!

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something when Raven's attire caught his attention. "What are you wearing!?" yelled Beast Boy. Raven arched her eyebrow and looked down at her attire. She had put her leotard on but got rid of the cloak and belt and swapped it for a pair of jeans and a purple jacket. She didn't wear any footwear because she was inside and her hair was tied her in a ponytail. "What?" she asked, placing the book down and crossing her hands over her chest.

"It's boiling! How are you wearing that without being cooked!" protested Cyborg, his job of fixing the air con forgotten. "Half demon." simply replied Raven, her voice curt and monotone. Seeing the questioning glances of her teammates, Raven continued, "Demons need to be heat resistant because of where they live."

"But that is of the unfairness! We are left to suffer while you may enjoy this treacherous day!" whined Starfire, her pout in place. Raven sighed.

 _I think BB's rubbing of on Star_. Said the telepathic voice of Robin.

 _You think?_

 _Though, she is right! this is totally unfair!_

Raven rolled her eyes at the comment, while Robin could be obsessive and stern sometimes, he was usually quite cocky and arrogant.

 _You, Mr. Grayson, are so childish._

 _You, Miss Rae Rae, need to lighten up._

Raven silently fumed at the last one. This was usually how their conversations went. It was mostly witty and sarcastic banter but oh boy did that guy know how to get on her nerves. Raven swore she could hear the quiet snickering of her leader in her head. She walked past him and gave him a light but firm slap on the head. "Ow!" yelped Robin, his hand laying across his forehead dramatically. Raven rolled her eyes but allowed herself a soft smirk. She turned to the others and noticed Cyborg was tampering with the air con again and Beast Boy and Starfire were talking on the righted sofa. She sighed and joined the two on the sofa, Robin following behind.

"Guys," started Robin after a moment of silence, effectively gaining the attention of the other 4 in the room. "We live on an island, why don't we go outside?" Raven suddenly felt like an idiot for not thinking of that earlier.

"Yes! What a wonderful idea Robin, we must go outside and do the swimming in the blue blanket!" squealed Starfire. "Ocean Star." corrected Cyborg, his tools having been put away. Starfire nodded and turned to face Raven, the grin threatening to break her face.

 _Oh Azar no. You are so dead later._

She saw Robin cringe in real life but replied in his head, _G_ _ood luck._ She was about to say something else when she was cut of by an overly excited Starfire. "Come friend Raven! We must change into the suits of bathing!" Raven didn't even have time to tell the girl that she didn't own one when an orange hand grabbed her grey ones and dragged her towards the door of the common room.

 _I hate you_.

 _Love you too!_

Dam it that good for nothing, cocky, cute bastard. Wait. CUTE!?

 _Love, cut it out!_

 _No can do Rae Rae!_

Starfire pulled a horrified Raven away, her gleeful squeals ear deafening. As soon as the girls were out the room, the boys burst out laughing, their bodies rolling around on the floor.

"Did you- see- her- face?!" asked Beast Boy in between giggles. Robin weakly nodded, letting out a few more chuckles before lifting himself up. Cyborg and Beast Boy helped themselves of the floor, the 2 still letting out chuckles.

"Come on guys, let's get ready, while we're waiting for the girls, we can set up the beach aswell." suggested Robin. Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded and raced out the door. Robin shook his head at their antics but wordlessly walked out the room to get ready.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

By now, the boys were ready and had even set everything up. Cyborg wore dark blue trunks that miraculously fit him. Robin wore red trunks while Beast Boy wore black trunks. They were currently on their way towards Starfire's room, their steps cautious. That cautiousness was thrown out the window when said window exploded in a burst of black magic. The boys instinctively ducked down, hands over their heads.

"STARFIRE!" screamed Raven, the shout muffled through the door. Robin winced in sympathy for the alien, Raven could be outright stubborn sometimes.

"Please friend! This one would look most glorious on you!" suggested Starfire.

"It doesn't even cover anything!" replied Raven, the plant pot next to Beast Boy burst into flames. Beast Boy yelped and put out the fire quickly.

Cyborg took a step forward and knocked on the door. A lot of yelling and crashes answered the knock. The boys sheepishly looked at one another before Cyborg moved to knock again. As his fist was about to hit the metal, the door slip open a little, just enough so Starfire's head could poke through. Robin caught a glimpse of gray skin and hastily moved his sight over to Starfire.

"Just a moment friends! Raven is doing the picking of the suits of bathing, do you not think this would look gorgeous on friend Raven?" asked Starfire. She held up the article and Robin wondered where Starfire even got it. The 'bathing suit' was literally a few pieces of string with petite triangles of fabric covering the most important bits.

Cyborg's gaze hardened and he sternly replied, "Raven ain't gonna wear that! It badly covers anything! She'll be attracting boys like a moth to a flame if she wears that!" while frantically waving his arms in the air. Here comes the lovable but over protective brother Cy.

"Exactly!" came the muffled reply of Raven, the sounds of draws being rummaged through still present.

"Oh! But I thought human females enjoyed wearing as little as possible?" asked Starfire, her head cocked to the side.

"Yea! I always see dudettes wearing like nothing!" added Beast Boy. Robin sighed and Cyborg groaned. Robin flicked his hand back to say _I'll tell you later._ Beast Boy and Starfire nodded and Starfire turned her head around to look into her room. She turned back around grinning and said, "Me and friend Raven will arrive at the beach soon! Raven has finally found a suit to her liking!"

The boys nodded and walked away as Starfire closed the door.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

The boys were currently trying to drown each other. Just as Cyborg pushed Beast Boy onto the water, the girls came out. The boys respectively froze and stared at the girls. Well, Robin was staring at Raven, Beast boy was staring at Starfire and Cyborg was glancing back from the girls to the guys next to him.

Starfire was wearing a triangle bikini that showed of her curves, the top piece was pink while the bottom half was orange, and had her hair in a French plait to one shoulder. Raven had picked a purple bandeau bikini that had black trimmings and her violet hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail.

Cyborg nudged the two and they fell out of their stupors. Robin glowed a light pink while Beast boy practically turned red. Raven split off from Starfire and moved to sit under one of the palm trees nearby. Robin watched as she pulled a book seemingly out of nowhere and read. His eyes narrowed as if someone had just challenged him and he rose out of the water.

Meanwhile, Starfire had joined Beast Boy and Cyborg in the water and proceeded to drag Cyborg under the water. Cyborg sputtered out water when he reached the surface, his human eye glancing at Beast Boy. Beast Boy understood Cyborgs unspoken message and readied into a pounce position. Starfire was too busy giggling to see the action. Suddenly, Cyborg shouted "GO!" Starfire stopped giggling and looked up to see Cyborg and Beast Boy pounce on her, bringing her underwater.

Raven watched them over the top of her book, a slight smile gracing her features.

"You should smile more." suggested Robin. Raven jumped slightly, having not detected him. Dam Robin and his Ninja skills.

"And why's that?" asked Raven, her eyes still watching the others.

Robin moved from behind her and sat next to her, bright blue eyes watching the others also. "Because it looks great on you." simply replied Robin.

Raven placed her book on her lap and turned to face the boy next to her, who in turn, did the same. Raven stared at his blue eyes for a second, not being used to seeing them, before replying, "I can't, or else I risk blowing us all to bits."

Robin sighed before kissing Raven on the stone on her forehead. Raven instinctively froze up. When Robin pulled away, he grinned that cocky grin of his.

"See, nothing exploded. From what I've observed, your powers only explode things when you're feeling a very intense emotion, or you feel a lot of one emotion. So I think it's safe to say you can at least laugh without exploding anything." summed up Robin, his eyes never leaving hers.

Raven sat there motionless for a minute. After the whole Trigon ordeal, Raven could express more emotion but she guessed that she never really believed it. She just needed some proof but because of her cold nature, it was a bit hard. And, it's not like she could go up to one of her friends and ask if they could make her feel. Now that she thought about it, less things had been broken whenever she was mad at Beast Boy and what Robin just did was the final piece of evidence.

She broke out of her stupor and smiled before saying, "I don't know if I should be happy that I won't blow things up as much or be disturbed that you've been observing me." Her trade mark monotone being replaced with a playful tone. Robin laughed and stood up. Raven looked up at Robin in confusion until Robin bent down and flung her over his shoulder. Raven yelped and laughed a little.

"Robin!" Screamed Raven. This caught the attention of the others, bringing amused smirks among their faces.

Robin started walking towards the ocean, unaffected by the extra weight on his shoulders, his arms holding her legs down. Raven resorted to pounding at Robin's back to try and make him drop her. "Robin! Put me down this instant!" shouted Raven, her smile on her face however, betrayed her scolding tone. While Robin couldn't see it, his detective ears heard the slight mirth that came with it. The others that were at the sea shore however, did see the smile on Raven's face, shocking them a bit.

"Dude! Is Raven smiling?" exclaimed Beast Boy in a hushed whisper to his cybernetic friend. Cyborg nodded and wiped a tear from his eye. His little sister was growing up so fast.

"Robin!" exclaimed Raven for the third time, "Put me down!" Raven failed to notice that they were now a few feet in the water. Robin's smirk grew and he said, "Sure, what ever you say."

From the sidelines, The 3 watched in anticipation. "Friends, do you think Robin would do the daring as to throw Raven into the water?" asked Starfire, floating in the air next to the boys.

"If he does, he's so dead." replied Beast Boy. His past experiences came in handy sometimes. Cyborg nodded, too lost in the anticipation to reply. Suddenly it happened.

Robin grabbed Raven and threw her into the ocean, causing a giant splash. Raven came back up, her hair in her face and water dripping down her face.

"Robin..." started Raven. Robin turned to look at her and was met by a giant wave encased in black magic. Since his hair wasn't in a bobble like Raven's, his hair was literally covering his eyes. He moved the hair out of his face and smirked at Raven. Raven smirked back and they started in an all out water fight.

The other 3 watched the 2 splash feeling a little left out. Suddenly, a large shadow covered them all. Confused, they looked up to see a load of water being dumped on them. It caused a mini flood until the water retreated, revealing a shocked Cyborg, a confused Starfire and a gaping Beast Boy, all dripping wet. They turned their heads to the sound of laughter to see Raven and Robin supporting each other, their laughter surrounding the air around them. Smiles made their way onto the drenched titans faces.

They looked at each other in a silent message and stood up. Raven and Robin noticed this and quieted their laughters to chuckles. The two sides stared at each other, the amusement evident in the atmosphere. Suddenly, Beast boy turned into a dolphin and was thrown by Starfire's at the two while Cyborg turned his hand into a water gun and shot at them. Beast Boy hit Robin, knocking him down into the water while the jet of water Cyborg shot knocked down the weaker of the two, aka a distracted Raven.

When they both got up, they looked at each other. They turned to Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy smirking.

And that's how the titans ended up in a full on water war until sundown. Beast boy almost drowned twice! In the end, they were evenly matched and decided to go back inside as stars started showing. The 5 pruny forms of the teen titans smiling all the way. Once they were changed and dry, they all stayed up till way past midnight, watching movies, playing games or just plain talking.

Eventually, all good things have to come to an end. Beast Boy had long since dozed off in the form of a cat, and was resting on the back of the couch. Cyborg had been the next one to fall asleep, he was sleeping at the end of the couch, his head hanging over the armrest and his hand touching the floor, drool pooling in his mouth. Surprisingly, Robin was the next to fall asleep. He was sleeping in the beanbag, the remote grasped in his hands as his shaggy black hair covered his eyes.

After the boys had fallen asleep, Starfire and Raven ended up having some quality girl time. I mean, who knew Starfire found Beast Boy attractive? Or that Raven actually didn't mind the colour pink? Eventually, the days activities caught up to the alien princess. The red head somehow managed to fall asleep on the coffee table, her limbs hanging off it.

Raven looked around at the people surrounding her from her spot in the middle of the sofa, a slight smile gracing her features.

Raven really was blessed to have found such amazing friends, no, she was lucky to have found such an amazing family. She was suppose to die on her birthday, she was suppose to be the end of the world. Not live to find happiness.

As if he heard her thoughts, Robin turned on his beanbag to face Raven. Raven's face softened at the sight of him sleeping so soundly. He really needed to have some rest. After all, obsessing over Slade and pulling all-nighters ought to be unhealthy.

 _Watching him while he's asleep Rae?_ said the preppy voice from Love.

 _I'm not watching him._

 _Sure you aren't._

 _I was just thinking._

 _Thinking about the boy wonder?_

 _What?! No!_

 _Why so defensive?_

 _You're accusing me of loving Robin._

 _I never said that._

 _Wh- Ju- URGH!_

 _Admit that you at least care for him more than the others._

 _Okay, so I might've gained a soft spot for him but that's it!_

 _Whatever you say!_

Raven sighed and glanced at all the sleeping faces of the other titans before falling into a deep sleep.

In Raven's mind, a certain purple cloaked emotion sighed and shook her head.

* * *

 **That's my first try at this. Please Review! :D  
**

 **\- Rachel Wayne. xox  
**


End file.
